touching you makes me feel alive
by Angel infurnal
Summary: What would happen, if a really jealous Gaara, a cold distant Sasuke and a genjutsu trapped Shikamaru were all dancing in a gayclub in the Hidden village of Sand? Yaoi warning please enjoy and R


disclaimer: dont own anything of naruto no characters no songs nothing!!!!!

Touching you makes me feel alive.

It was in one of the hottest gay bars you could find in the Hidden Village of Sand, and Sasuke was dancing with Shikamaru, when Gaara entered the club. They were playing a melodic rock song called 'I slept so long without you' which perfectly fitted Gaara's mood. He was dressed in a fish net shirt and leather garments. He moved towards the dance floor, swinging his hips seductively as he danced towards Sasuke, his love and his hatred. He would make him pay for what he did to him and make the rest of them bleed until his thirst was satisfied.

The music filled the room together with his killing intend but no one noticed, they probably were to drunk or distracted. "Humph, what peace and booze can do to people." Gaara whispered towards himself. He moved closer to his target, but Sasuke didn't seem to care his ex-boyfriend was here although he did see him. A few guys were now dancing around him, trying to get his attention from Sasuke to them. "So you want to bleed first, do you?" he laughed. The cork from his sand-bottle shot out to some corner of the room and the sand filled the dance floor, hiding in the mist until Gaara's command.

"Yes mother soon… soon your thirst will be satisfied." He whispered. He turned around fast sliding the throats of those annoying pests and the sand swallowed the bodies whole as soon as they hit the floor. No one saw it and if someone did they never cared, they were used to Gaara of the dessert. The only one who ever stood in his way where those rookies of the Leaf. O, how he hated them, including Sasuke.

Gaara now moved close enough to look in Sasuke's eyes, and he saw the same as what he saw Sasuke must have seen in his own. Hell! That little thing that they had in common attracted him so much he got obsessed with it. He made some fast turns and was now facing the back of Sasuke while he whispered, "come back to me or I will make everyone in this club bleed till the last drop."

Sasuke wasn't surprised by that statement coming from Gaara, what was surprising that he actually cared enough by coming here, had Gaara really fallen that hard for him? Not that he cared, not even if these people where from his own village, Shikamaru was only a temporarily fling, even he knew that. He turned around and faced the red haired boy with the Hell-greenish eyes he once felt love for and embraced him for one moment to whisper in his ear. "Do as you please Gaara, I'm not going to stop you although you know I could." Sasuke's answer was bold and cold like always.

Suddenly some of the lights sprang with electric flashes filling the sealing, "Sasuke really doesn't care like always, but why does his touch make me feel so alive?" Gaara whispered to himself again. Some more lights sprung followed by screams as their blood was spilled by the sand. Still no reaction from the cold black haired boy only his eyes were different, he used the Sharingan to see the bloodshed more clearly. "Oh Sasuke, how do I crave for your touch again, I will kill everyone and everything for that." He said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He moved away from Sasuke and continued his killing spree but before that he used his third eye technique to watch Sasuke's every move. There were more screams and clashes of other items like glasses and even some Kenai's but why wasn't Shikamaru moving? Sasuke probably used a genjutsu on him to prevent him.

The club was getting empty, many had tried to flee a few succeeded and the ones remaining where hiding under the bar. Now he moved towards Shikamaru while licking his lips, he was going to enjoy this one, he had acted cold and distant all the time but this one actually had some meaning. The sand was gathering around Shikamaru's feet and under his clothes, he could feel what the sand felt and ran it everywhere across his body to discover what had attracted Sasuke so much but as he already knew he couldn't find a thing that stood out. "Do you mind if I play with him, Sasuke?" He asked to the last surviving Uchiha while he run his tong again across his lips, his eyes full of hatred. "Like I said earlier, I'm not going to stop you, Gaara of the desert"

"Oh really?" Gaara said with almost no movement of his lips. He concentrated a bit more and blood was already running down Shikamaru's shorts, while his body tensed. "So your going to torture him because you cant get me?" Sasuke asked him with a mistaken smile. "Perhaps." Was Gaara's answer, blood was now also running down Shikamaru's arms. "Don't you really care about what happens to your lover, Sasuke?" He continued with a devilish smile. "He isn't dead yet is he?" Sasuke asked while shrugging his shoulders.  
Gaara made some new small cuts with the sand across Shikamaru's chest and while the blood was dripping on the floor he said on a devilish romantic way: "You just have to say it, my love." And he gathered more sand around Shikamaru's throat. Sasuke sighed deeply " I guess you feel that strongly about me, huh?" Gaara waited for a second until Sasuke continued, "and you will probably follow me everywhere and kill everyone again if I don't come with ya?"  
"I migh.t" Gaara answered daring him to think otherwise. "Then it can't be helped, can it? I guess I will give it another try then."  
"You will?" Gaara was almost shocked by this unexpected turn of events, and he loosened his grip on Shikamaru. "Yes, so lets get out of here and give you a reason to lack on sleep." Sasuke whispered in his ear, he had moved in a blink of an eye behind Gaara, who dropped his victim and turned around to kiss his lover once again. Oh god, this made him feel so much more alive than the taste of blood on his lips.

"As long there's desert and sand I will love you and never give up." Gaara whispered "Oh shut up and kiss me, you murdering fool." Sasuke said on the most sexy way anyone could imagine and invaded Gaara's mouth once more.


End file.
